Media devices provide the potential to access to a wide variety of content. Users may wish to control this access, or other aspects of consumption of the content on these media devices.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.